


The Daily Prophet

by Messers_moony_padfoot_prongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Train to Nowhere inspired me, i love May Marlows work, its very bad but i just wanted to do sonething to show my appreciation for the author, so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messers_moony_padfoot_prongs/pseuds/Messers_moony_padfoot_prongs
Summary: The Cover of Daily Prophet covering the events tht occured in Train to Nowheres recent chapter.
Kudos: 6





	The Daily Prophet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/gifts).



Article written by Rita Skeeter.


End file.
